


An Eye-Opening Experience

by fanwit



Category: Fantastic Beasts: Cases From the Wizarding World
Genre: F/F, no medical knowledge whatsoever sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: During Case 4, Mathilda is making sure Laura is all right. Well, we weren't watching... What happened?
Relationships: Mathilda Grimblehawk/Laura Thorn
Kudos: 2





	An Eye-Opening Experience

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar with the game, Laura Thorn is a Muggle monster hunter who got hurt. She got found in a cave by Mathilda and her partner (us), and while we're putting together her equipment, Mathilda is checking on Laura.

Stroking Laura's hair, Mathilda turns to glance over her shoulder. Her partner's still putting back together the metal pieces of whatever it was. There's a murmur and Mathilda looks back down at Laura. Laura's eyes are fluttering open.

"Laura?" Mathilda whispers. She doesn't want to distract her partner. "How are you doing?"

"Wha?" Laura blinks slowly. Her pupils are dilated. Mathilda frowns, this isn't good. "Are you an angel?"

 _Angel_? Mathilda pushes down a small smile and bends over to examine Laura the best she can. She runs a hand over Laura's head, checking for bumps.

"You're prettyy..." Laura giggles quietly and raises up a hand. It falls down quickly. Mathilda leans down closer to get a better view of Laura's eyes.

"Hold still, please."

Laura bats her eyes. She starts to try to raise her head.

"Wait, I don't know if it's safe for you to..." Mathilda holds Laura's body down but moves her hand to hold her head up. "Careful."

Laura's eyes are a pretty shade of hazel. Mathilda pushes that thought away and tries to focus on what she can tell from the eyes. The pupils are still a little dilated from what she can see, Laura keeps closing her eyes.

Laura's eyes suddenly focus onto her. They're staring at each other. Mathilda resists the urge to back away, to run. She can't, she has to ensure Laura's safety.

Then Laura's mouth is on her and they're kissing. Laura's lips are a little chapped but it feels soft. It feels as though as Mathilda's taken a potion that makes butterflies appear in her stomach. It feels like she's in heaven. Laura falls back with a groan.

"Is she awake yet?"

Mathilda looks back to see her partner rising up. "I think so," she lies. Her face feels red and she hopes her partner won't comment on it.

"Finished putting it back together," her partner says. It's a long blue cylinder. Mathilda furrows her brows, it looks like the thing Muggles used to put out fires with. She voices that exact thought and her partner laughs. "It's an oxygen tank."

"What?" Mathilda tries to remember what that was. Ah, breathing underwater. "Oh, right. It's an oxygen tank. Of course. So Laura _was_ diving in the lake! Only if we could've stopped her..." Mathilda takes a closer look at the _oxygen tank_. There's dents in it. She suggests sending it off for Myra to see.

Then there's another groan and they turn back to Laura.

"Can you hear me?" Mathilda asks Laura. Laura's pushing herself back up and blinks at the sight of the two. "You were unconscious when we arrived. Do you remember what happened to you?" All of the things she should've asked in the first place instead of _snogging_ her. Mathilda pushes down the squirm of guilt and focuses on helping Laura. Laura's mumbled reply is enough for now. She looks even worse than when she had woken up. Was that normal?

"She's stunned and confused... We should get Omar to look after her." Mathilda looks up at her partner. Her partner nods and sets off to get Omar. Mathilda strokes Laura's hair again. "Poor thing..."

Eyes closed, Laura leans into her hand. "It hurts," she whines. Mathilda hums in return and holds her close. Laura was so cold, so wet, and Mathilda closes her eyes. God, she _wanted_ to help but she didn't have any experience at all. There's a sigh from Laura. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"You stayed..."


End file.
